


Ice Gem

by Silver__Moon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, People from future may come, Victor X oc, will be weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver__Moon/pseuds/Silver__Moon
Summary: This is about a famous 23 year old ice skater, Jade Kõri. Jade is the closest person to ever beat Victor NIkiforov. Since Victor is coaching Yuri Katsuki, the ice is now open for Jade to become the best figure skater for the male league. But Jade had a secret, a secret that could ruin his ice skating career forever. OCXVictor





	1. Chapter 1

Jade POV  
As I walked off the rink after performing, I could still hear the people cheering as I walked down the hall.  
Later on~~  
Right now I was doing an interview. "Mr. Kõri, will you be skating next year?" I heard one of them ask. "Of course I will, why would I be stopping? I'm only 23, why are you all asking me this instead of the 27-year-old ice skater?" I asked, honestly, for one, I was only 23, and for two, I look 18. Not just that, I still feel 18. Then I saw some one walking up to me, the person was taller than me, darn my height tho. Then I saw the person, it was none other than Victor Nikiforov, the only person I have not beat, this year I came so close. But it wasn't enough, so by next year, I'll make sure Victor will have no chance in beating me! The same goes for Yuri Plisetsky! "Hi... Victor." I said with my heavy Japanese and family accent. "Hi Jade! You did really well, and are you Japanese? You sound like it but not like other Japanese people I've heard." "Well, I came from a small town, so my accent might be a bit different. But I have to go, Sayõnara, roshia no shõnen." I said as I walked away, as I walked up to my coach, all I said was; "Time to go, Sakura." "Kay!"  
Victor POV  
Does he hate me? It seems like it, but what does 'roshia no shõnen' mean? Then I saw Yuri Katuski walking, so I ran up to him. "Hey!" I said, seeing that I caught his attention, I asked him my question. "Do you know what 'roshia no shõnen' means Yuri?" "Umm, why do you ask?" he said, I saw he ways nervous, I wonder why? "Well, a boy skater said that to me, Jade Kõri. Actually." I said. "J-jade Kõri? Um well 'roshia no shõnen' means Russian boy in Japanese. Did he call you that?" "Yeah, so I guess he said bye, Russian boy. I guess." "Y-yeah, well I have to get going bye V-victor!" I heard Katuski say as he ran off.  
 Many Months Later Jade POV ~~ Japan, Eisei Hana  
As I made my way around my oh so familiar home i saw Sakura running up to me. "Sakura--" "Jade! Guess what!" "What....?" "Victor is taking the year off to coach Yuri Katuski!! The guy who lost last year!" "Nani!? Why!!" "I don't know Jade but he's at Katuski's home town, Hasetsu." "I have a question, why would Victor all of the sudden what to coach Katuski?" "Well, there was this video of him doing Victor's program from last year, almost flawlessly!" "Mm, Sakura?" "Yes Jade?" "How far is Hasetsu?" "Not to far." "Mm, I guess where taking a trip." "YAY!!"  
2 Days later~~  
As I walked to the inn which apperntly Katuski's parents owned I could hear voices. As I walked up to the front desk, I was met by an nice old lady. "Hello, sir. What may I do for you today?" "Well, do you have any free rooms?" I asked. "Yes, we do! Would you like me to take you there?" "Sure." as I followed her the voices became louder, then I heard someone yell, "Mom!-- WAIT!? Is that Jade Kõri!?" I heard Katuski yell. Then I saw two other people walk out. It was none other than Victor NIkiforov and Yuri Plisetsky. "Jade! Its been awhile!" I heard Victor yell. "Great, another skater." I heard Yuri Plisetsky say. "Oh, don't listen to Yurio, Jade it's nice to see you again!" "MY NAME IS NOT YURIO!!" "Um.. Why are you hear?" I heard Yuri ask. "Well, I wanted to see if Victor was really coaching you. And Hasetsu isn't really that far from Eisei Hana." "Eisei.... Hana?" "Yup, that's where I come from. After all, I do come from Japan." "O-oh yeah sorry. Hey, do you want to go to the hot springs?" "Um.. No thank you Katuski, maybe another time, ok?" "Oh come on Jade it wouldn't hurt!" I heard Victor say. "Heh, I think he's scared of water!" I heard Yurio say. "I am not! Ok, I just don't want to go! Oyasumi! Futago! And Roshia no shõne!" at that I ran out the door and walked into my room. I flopped down on my bed quickly falling asleep.  
Victor POV  
"What did she just say? I understood the one part, but do the others mean Yuri?" I asked, it was wired how Jade seemed so used to Japanese, while Yuri is but, he can also speak with out his language changing. "Well..." "What is it Katuski! Spit it out!" I heard Yurio yell. "H-he said 'Goodnight twins and Russian boy." "WHAT HE BETTER HAVE NOT HAVE BEEN CALL US TWO TWINS!! Not just that! WHY DID HE CALL VICTOR RUSSIAN BOY!!?" Ouch, that was loud. But, he called me Russian boy again, why? "SHUT UP!! Before I kill you!!" we all heard Jade yell, he sounded mad, so we all ran as fast as we could away, far far away.. Still why did he call me Russian boy?  
A/N: I didn't die!! Thank you all for reading this, more is to come!!   
Translations:  
Oyasumi- goodnight  
Futago- twins  
Roshia no shõne- Russian boy  
Sakura means- cheery blossom  
Eisei Hana- moons blossom  
Nani- what   
Kõri means- ice  
Sayõnara- bye


	2. Practice, practice, Practice!! The short program, whats Jade doin?

Jade POV  
"Jade!" I heard someone call my name. Then I opened up my eyes to see Sakura looking at me. "Are ya up!?" I heard her ask. "Yeah, I'm up, no need to yell." "Ok! Well come on! We're helping to make breakfast!" "What do you mean by 'we're' Sakura?" "Oh come on! You're the only one who can make bacon, hash browns and pancakes!!" "That don't mean I want to-- HEY!!" I said as Sakura yanked me from bed, still in my pajamas, it was just a black shirt and pants thought. Once I was dragged to the kitchen, I saw that Victor, Yuri, and Yurio were trying to make  _something_ but I couldn't tell do to the fact it was black. I couldn't stand it, so I guess I'm making breakfast after all. Because I am not eating that, nor what ever Sakura would try to make. "Out!!" I yelled. "Or what!" I heard Yurio yell back. "Unless you want to eat that  _thing_ which apparently is supposed to be food." all I heard from Yurio was a growl, as I started to cook Yuri and Victor came in. "So, what are you making Jade?" I heard Yuri ask. "I'm making pancakes, with fried eggs, bacon, and toast." "That sounds yummy! Jade." I heard Victor then say. "Uh-huh." was all I said back.  
As I was eating my food, everone else was scarifying down there food. "My god, its not going to disappear." I said to all three of them. "I know but this is really good Jade!" I heard Victor say while he was eating. "Who taught you how to cook?" I heard Yuri ask. "Well, I pretty much taught myself how to cook." "Oh." I heard Yuri say. After we where all done eating I went back up to my room to get dressed. I putted on black pants and a black shirt, then I putted on my black thin jacket, it had an silver moon over my heart.  
Once myself, Yuri, Yurio, Victor, and Sakura all got to ice castle, I waited awhile to practice. Once I was finally able to skate I walked out, I gave Sakura the sign, it shows her to start the music, I was first going to practice to my first program song, nightmare. As I started to skate to the song, I slowly skated around the rink, gaining momentum. Then I stopped and twirled, I continued to skate in an circle until I did a spin. I slowly lifted my leg up, past my head. As I stood straight I was still spinning. Then I gently stopped spinning as I skated around the rink again, I had forgotten the Victor and the two Yuris where there, I just continued to skate, time for the jumps I thought. First i did a double toe loop, then an triple axle. I landed both perfectly, as I prepared for my next jumps, I performed two quads, landing both, I wasn't going to do my whole program at once so I slowed to a stop.  
Everything was quiet, then I heard clapping. I snapped my eyes open looking over to see Victor, and both Yuris clapping, along with Yuris friends. "That was amazing Jade!" I heard Victor yell to me, but I didn't care I was already skating to the opposite side of the rink once I got off I quickly tore off my skates and ran, not even putting back on my shoes in the process. I continued to run, right now I was thinking why Sakura didn't tell them to leave, she  _knew_ that I really disliked people seeing me practice. And what made it worse was the  _Victor_ had been there, he was my rival! He might be a coach right now but he is still my rival. I came to a stop at the woods between Hasetsu and Eisei Hana.   
Victor POV  
"Jade!" I yelled, but he was already gone. So I started to follow. "Victor! Where are you going?" asked Yuri, then Yurio said, "You better not be chasing that boy Jade." I heard him say in an annoyed tone, so what if I was? I felt that this might be my fault, so I have to fix it. "Yes, I am following him! And I don't care what you say Yurio, I feel some of this might be my fault. He didn't run away until he saw me, but when he first saw you all he seemed fine." "So, you're going after him? Even if he is scared of you, or more like it  _hates you."_  Hate me? He hates me? No, that can't be it! I didn't do anything... Is it because I'm his rival? And that now that I'm coaching Yuri he feels like... I don't know! But I have to talk to him! "I don't believe that Jade hates me, but I am still going to find him and talk to him!" I said bluntly. Then I ran off.   
As I continued to run I started to come up to woods, apparently the other side of the forest is Eisei Hana, Jades home. I started to see something, then I realized that it was Jade, he was starring into the woods it looked like he had been crying. "Jade.." I said quietly. "What do you want Victor?" I heard him said, sounding almost dead. "Are you ok? You kinda freaked out when you saw me..... Why?" "Because, you are my rival. Not just that you saw my program, even if you're not in the competition, you are still my rival." "I know that, but why did you freak out?" "Because! Ok, I made a promise to my grandma to do what my mother couldn't! Be first in the word grand prix, the male league! I made that promise 19 years ago! But I've never been able to do it, because you kept on getting in my way! Now you are coaching someone to get first place! You all just saw parts of my program! Sakura was supposed to get you all out! So Victor, leave me alone!" I heard Jade yell. I had no clue.... All he wanted to fulfill his promise to his grandmother, every time he tried though, I always belated him. "I'm sorry Jade, would you like to be left alone." "Yes please, tell the others I'll be back in time to make the chicken and rice Sakura was talking about." "Ok." that was all I said.  
I had made it back to the inn quite fast, once I got inside I was bombarded by questions. I ensured them all that Jade would be coming back, and soon. But I kept his secret to myself.  
Jade POV  
As I listened to the wind, I felt relaxed. I think telling Victor that helped, but still  _he nor no one else can know my secret. **It would end my ice skating career forever.**_  
A/N: Another chapter yay! Jades secret yet to be revealed! Many emotions this chapter, in this Victor will eventually become alot more serious, and slightly.... Different. Also thank you all for reading so far tho too!  
  
  
  



	3. Jades little hobby!

Jade POV  
I was walking back to the inn, I had calmed down so I went back. Once I walked in I was greeted by Sakura, she had clanged on to me, saying multiple apologies. "It's fine Sakura, you just forgot, now let me go so I can make the chicken and rice. "Ok!"   
After I had finished making food, and once again  _everyone_ scuffed down the food. All I had made was chicken and rice with eggs and onion bits in it. As I got up to clean and put my plate away, I heard Victor ask me a question, "Jade? Would you like to go shopping with us tomorrow?" "Sure.." was all I said. "Ok!" Victor said to me. "I'm going to be going to bed." I said as I walked up the stairs. "Goodnight!" I heard Victor say to me. "Oyasumi to you too, roshia no shõne." I said back to him. Once I got to my room I put on my pajamas and went to sleep.  
Victor POV  
"Wow Victor, he must like calling you that instead of your name." I heard Yurio say that after Jade had gone back to his room. "Yeah... I still wonder why..?" I said out loud, but before I could get an ensure I stood up and said, "Well I'm going to bed, goodnight Yuri and Yurio." then I went to my own room and fell asleep.  
Jade POV  
I woken up quite early, but I guess not too early because about 20 minutes later everyone else woke up. "Are you ready Jade!?" I heard Sakura ask though my door. "Yeah, are you?" I say back. "Yup, and so is everyone else! So lets go!" "Ok, I'm coming."  
As we where all walking though the streets of the market, Yurio had gotten animal print clothes, Yuri had gotten some random little things. While Sakura and Victor had gotten alot of... Stuff, like key chains and other things. I hadn't gotten anything yet.. But the i saw a store... Which had small stuffed animals, like dragons and other things, like black goth\ emo clothing. Along with blind boxes and books and drawing things.  
Victor POV  
Right now we where at a emo\ gothic type of store which had many things, at first i thought Sakura wanted to stop here, but then I noticed than it was Jade. "Oh no..." I heard Sakura say. "Oh no  _what."_ Yurio said back. " Um..  Well lets just say Jade loves things like this, I usually don't let him go to stores like this because he can be here for hours at a time..." "WHAT!?" I heard Yurio yell. Then I heard Yuri say this, "But isn't this place for... Um girls..?" "No.." Sakura say back to Yuri. While them three where talking I went to go find Jade, as I was looking I was about to call for him until I saw him looking at necklaces. He seemed... Different, but before I could do anything Jade saw me and smiled... Smiled! He actually smiled at me! "Oh, hey Victor! Where are the others?" Jade also sounded weird, he sounded gentle. But what is going on?! "Um.. Well the others are all talking Sakura says that you like stores like these, but aren't they girl stores..?" "Mm, who told you that? There not girl stores, there actually stores for people who love manga, anime, art, bands and other things." "Oh.. So you like things like that..?" I asked I was actually curious. "Yeah, actually quite a few of my program songs are from some of my favorite bands, or anime. Kore wa totemo kawaîdesu!" I heard Jade say holding up a small dragon stuffed animal.  
After Jade had bought the stuffed animal and a few others things we went to a couple other stores, as we where walking back. Jade had been hugging the dragon plushy since he had gotten it. Once we got back to the inn we all put our things away. Now myself, Yuri and Yuri where sitting down watching TV. "Please don't tell me that I was the only one to notice Jade, a boy, clinging to an stuffed animal,  _like a girl."_  "Yurio! That's rude to say!" I heard Yuri yell at him. "Hey! Its not my fault he was acting like a girl, you know what! This whole time he has been slightly acting like that! He cooking cleaning, getting annoyed when we try doing those things! Not just that when he refused to go to the hot springs! I think Jade is a gay!" "Yurio! You have no right to say that maybe he just acts that way!" "You shut up you pig! You're just trying to defend him because you're scared of him!" "I am not!" "Am to!" "Am not Yurio!" "My name is YURI NOT YURIO YOU FAT PIG!" as I heard them continue to argue, something snapped in me I didn't know what though, all I knew was that something snapped. "Both of you  _shut up!!"_   I yelled loudly, right now I was  _mad, mad and annoyed._ Both of you go to your rooms and chill!" "Y-yes V-v-victor." I heard them both say. Then I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. It was Jade. "Did you hear all that?" I asked rubbing my temples, my head hurt from all the yelling. "Y-yeah.." I heard Jade say, he sounded.... Fragile.. Broken. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Y-yeah.. And to let you know... I'm not gay.." "I honestly didn't think you where." I said to him. "H-hey Victor..?" "Uh.. Yeah?" "After the skate off between Yuri and Yurio, I'll tell you my secret. If you promise not to tell anyone.. Ok?" her secret? "I promise." I say to him, I do promise. "Thank you.. Oyasumi, roshia no shine." I heard Jade say gentlely as he walked up the stairs to his room.  
Jade POV  
Why did I say that?! W-will he really not tell.... I was hugging my little dragon plushy as I silently cried myself to sleep, everything hurts...  _ **Why do I want to tell my rival my biggest secret? Why am I telling him my biggest secret?**_

**_Do I know? Do I love him??_ **   
  


A\N: Another on bites the dust! Ok I srry XD. Ok this chapter is not as long.. But Jades secret will most likely be revealed next chapter! Yay!! But only Victor shall know it ah! You all saw some serious\mad Victor!! I hope everyone I enjoying the story, comments would be appreciated, so I know if I'm doing good or not, but thank you all so far!~~ Silver Moon 


	4. Jades big Secret, what is it? Yuri vs Yurio!

Jade POV  
Today was the day Victor will be deciding which Yuri to coach, and for me to tell my rival my biggest secret.. "Jade!! You ready?!" I heard Sakura yell to me. "Yeah! I'm coming." I said as I finished putting on my jacket. Once I walked down the stairs I heard Yuri mumbling and worrying that he'll lose. "Katuski." "Y-yeah Jade..." "Stop worrying, I'm sure you'll do fine. But if you don't chill you'll lose your cool and might lose. "Yeah... Thanks Jade." "Your welcome, now lets go." I said as I walked out.  
We where all at ice castle, Yurio was going to go first. But before I could walk into ice castle, I was bombarded by questions. The only one I answered was who I thought was going to win. "I think it could be Plisetsky or Katuski." I said. "But which one?" I heard one of the reporters ask. "Well, they both are good skaters. While Plisetsky shows skill, but not enough emotion. While Katuski shows emotion, but not enough skill. They even each other out, so it could be either of them." "So, I'm guessing Victor has one hard decision to make?" "I suppose. But can I go in now? I'm going to be helping Victor." "Y-yes." said the reporter as I saw him move so I could go in.  
As I walked into ice castle I saw Victor, he saw me apparently. Because he waved at me to come over to where he was. "Hi Jade!" Victor said. "Hi.. Is Yurio's performance going to start soon?" "Yeah! Actually right now." "Ok." was all I said as I turned to watch Yuri start, as I watched I saw what I had expected. He was doing amazing skill wise, but he was barely showing any emotion. As his performance came closer to an end the less emotion there was. Once he was done, Yuri went out. As I watch him, I could tell he was giving his all, I could pretty much see the emotion spilling out of him, he was doing quite good skill wise too. I looked over to see Yurio leaving, I could tell by the look on his face he knew that he had not won. As Yuri finished I heard the announcer say this,  _"The winner is, YURI KATUSKI!!!"_ all around I could hear people screaming happily. Then I thought, it's time to tell him... "Victor." I said looking over at him, I had to look up a bit do to the fact I was shorter than him. "Yes Jade?" "Remember what I told you?" "Y-yeah..." "Well meet me outside if you want to know." "Ok." I heard him say as I walked away.  
As I waited for him I thought about a few things, like will he believe me? And things like that until I heard him coming over. "Sorry, the reporters took forever." "It's ok..." "So um.." "Victor, the reason I act the way I do is because..." I swallowed hard, I was also shaking. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me." "N-n-no I do." "Ok." "I-I'm a... I-I-I-'m a g-girl." "W-what..?" "I'm a girl! I didn't grow properly.. That's why I look like a boy. I wanted to be in the male figure skating league, because my grandmother was.." "So.. You're a girl?" "Yes! And don't tell anyone! Ok Victor!?" "Ok, ok. I won't tell. I guess this all makes since, you not wanting to go to the hot springs, the plushy...." "Hey!! At least I don't take selfies twenty four seven!!" "Ok, ok, don't kill me!!"  
Victor POV  
Well, Jade just told me he, was a she.. But in all honesty it made since, it sorta made me happy that Jades a girl.... But why... Do I like her!? Even if I did, I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way.. But maybe?

**_Do I really love her?_ **

Jade POV  
Victor took that... Well I'm kinda happy he did. But I think I do have feelings for him. But he most likely doesn't feel the same way... Why does that make me so sad?

**_Do I really love him?_ **   
  


A/N: Sorter chapter, sorry! But Jades secret was revealed!! Yay! Jades a girl!! Plot twist! Actually it isn't cause I already knew that he was a she XD. But thank you all so much for reading!! Over 80 reads in 4 days! Thank you all!!~~ Silver Moon 


	5. Chapter 5 ~~ Jade's free time. First date... I guess?

Jade POV  
Today I have the day off, so I don't know what I'm going to do today. Right now Victor and Yuri were at ice castle practicing, while Sakura was... Somewhere. So I was all by myself, so I think I'm going to sing one of my little songs I've randomly made over time. I think I'm gonna sing Hero Moon.  
"Anata wa mikaku arimasen ka? Kagayaku raito (don't you want to see? The lights). My heart will shine on!! Anata wa eiyû o hyõji sure yõ ni narimashita (you got to show your hero)! Be brave in your soul, if your light shines on you will always come through. That's why you got to be brave to give me power, to give me strength I will let it awake. So why don't you show your hero? I will never see the light of day if I'm dyeing right now!!  _ **Watashi no fêjingu no kokora wa asaku kodõdesu ( my fading heart is shallowly beating). Won't you become my hikari (Light)?**_ Won't you be my shinning light, I just want to hold. To the fading strand of light." as I breathed in and out quickly. I heard clapping at first, I thought oh no, oh no oh no. Then I heard the person talk, it was Victor. "Victor!" I yelled at him. "Yes?" he asked. "You don't sneak up on people like that, especially me!" "Ok, ok I'm sorry." "What are you doing here so early, and where's Yuri?" "Well Yuri went somewhere with his mom. So I came back here, where's Sakura?" "Somewhere." "So, you don't know where she is?" "Screw you!!" "Whelp, you're upset at something." "I am not!" "Ok, if you say so." "I do say so!"  
"Why are you dragging me to Victor!" I said annoyed. I was just all of the sudden being dragged by Victor, god knows where too. "Where going to a restaurant." "Why?" "Because." "Darn you Victor Nikiforvo." "Haha! Your gonna like it." "How would you know what I eat." unless.... "Sakura told you didn't she!" "Yup." I'm going to kill you Sakura the next time I see you. "Here we are!" right now Victor stopped and pointed at a simple little café. I could tell that it had simple things like rice, and foods which I honestly do eat. I don't eat to much, I am a figure skater. "So, is this ok with you Jade?""U-uh, yeah it's fine Victor. I guess Sakura told you the right things." "Heh, I supposed she did. Come on." after Victor said that he gently pulled me along.  
"So, what would you two want to drink?" "Tea." "Cherry sprite please." I said quietly. Right now I was wearing more or less girl like clothes, but no one could tell it was me, I told Victor to call me Jay. So people won't get suspicious. "Cherry sprite?" "Yeah, I like fruit flavor pops, I'm just wired that way. But tea?" "Y-yeah.. Someone had me try some, ever since I've liked tea." "At least it's healthier than what I got." I laughed quietly. Then I heard talking.  _"Is that Victor Nikiforvo?" "Yeah, but who is he with?" "I don't know. Do you think he has a girl friend?" "Maybe."_  I didn't like it when people talk like that behind peoples back. I've heard people talking about me behind there back many times. But this was just nerve wrecking. "Victor?" "Yeah, I hear them too." "Hear you go." I heard the waiter say as he put down our drinks. "Are you two ready to order?" "Yeah." "Yes." "Ok, you first miss." "Ok, can I have some chicken rice, and an side of corn?" "Yes, what about you sir." "I guess I'll have plain rice with pork." "Ok."  
As we both waited for our food, we talked. "So, how long have you been skating Jay?" "Since I was about four, I loved watching the competitions, I decided that I wanted to do that." "Who taught you?" "Well, my grandpa and grandmother pretty much taught me. Sakura isn't really my coach, she's more or less there to help me not kill news reporters." "Really? Does she like skating?" "Yeah, not too much though. She likes photography. I also like that, but she loves it. I enjoy drawing and singing more." "Do you know how to play any instruments?" "Yeah, the violin, guitar, piano and drums. I perfer the violin and guitar. What kind of things do you like Victor?" "Well, other than ice skating. I guess traveling." "Mm, I guess you've been to a few places? What was your favorite place you've gone to?" "I guess Japan, the reason I because of how interesting it is. Some places are calm and quiet. While others are more like New York." "Cool, I enjoyed visiting Ruissa." "Why is that?" "Well, my grandpa came from Ruissa. He was one of the figure skaters for Ruissa at the time." "Wait.. You're a fourth Ruissa?!" "Yup." "That explains your accent." "Yeah that too." I said smiling brightly, I haven't felt this happy ina long time. I hope this feeling doesn't leave any time soon.  
After myself and Victor got our food, we quietly ate. After we where done we walked back to ice castle. Only to bump into Sakura. "Jade! Why are you in those clothes Victor's right next to you... Oh! You told him!" "Yes, Sakura I told him. Now be quiet!" "Ok, ok. Where did you guys go?" "To a restaurant." I said nonchalantly. "Ok." "Is Yuri back yet Sakura?" "No, he's finishing putting up his stuff at ice castle." "Wait.. Did you help Yuri today so Victor could drag me to that restaurant?" "Maybe..?"  
Victor POV  
Uh-oh. I didn't want Sakura to get in trouble. I was about to speak but Jade was already starting to. "Ok, next time you can just tell me that you're doing that. So I don't think your running of to some crazy place." "Ok.." she took that well... She didn't sound mad while saying it neither. "Victor." "Yeah.." "Next time just don't drag me ok?" "Ok." oh my god is this even Jade? Did she get kidnapped while I wasn't looking?  
Jade POV  
The looks on there faces are so funny and cute. I wasn't really mad, I just didn't like it when people don't tell me things. It makes me feel small. Then again I am the smallest. God darn my height!  
A\N: Whoa! That was fun! So more about Jade, she's a forth Ruissa! Oh fun! And a bit about Sakura. I felt that if Victor wasn't a figure skater or a coach. He might been a traveler, he seems he would do that. But yeah, thank you all for reading! Over 170 reads! Amazing! So thank you all!~~ Silver Moon 


	6. Chapter 6 What did Yuri and Sakura do?

Sakura POV  
Victor wanted me to help Yuri today with practice. I had asked why, he just said he had to do something today. So right now I was walking up to Yuris room to get him. "Yuri!!" no answer. I called him two more times until I knocked down the door. "What ya doin?" "Sakura!? Why are you here!?" "I'm filling in for Victor today. He had something he needed to do. I was already giving Jade the day off, so I said I'll watch you at practice today." "I haven't even seen you skate before..." "That doesn't mean I can't. You silly silly, little Yuri. Now up, up, up!! We're goin to ice castle!!" "Ok.." I heard Yuri say as I went down the stairs.  
Once we got to ice castle, Yuri started practicing. He was doing fine, but he seemed, slightly tired. Then I got an idea, "Yuri!!" "Huh? Yeah Sakura?" "We're going somewhere!' "Why...?" "Just put you stuff up and lets go!" "Ok?" as Yuri left to put his stuff up, I looked to see if Cherry Moon was open today. Also how long it would take to get to Eisei Hana by train. Mm, not to far only 10 min by train. "Yuri, are you ready?" "Yeah, but Sakura, where are we going?" "You'll see."  
As we walked up to the train station I got two tickets. "W-wait, why do we need to get on a train?" "Don't worry its only a ten minute train ride. You're not going to die, ok?" "Ok." "Now come on silly!" as I dragged Yuri to the train we're going to be on he loosened up a bit.   
"Sakura?" "Yeah?" "Can you give me a hint as of where we're going? I know it's somewhere in Japan." "Ok, the place we're going to translates to Moons Blossom." "Ok. Wait... We're going to Eisei Hana?" "Yup, you got it right. Good job!" "Thanks."  
Once we got to Eisei Hana I took Yuri's hand and lead him away from the people. "Where are we going?" I heard him ask. "Somewhere, but right now we're in a short cut. So we don't get stuck with all the people." "Ok." as we continued to walk I could see Cherry Moon ahead. "We're almost there." once we go to the front we where meet by two familiar faces. Or at least to me that is. "Sakura!" "Hi! Fubuki, Dmitry." "Hello Sakura." I heard Dmitry say. "Who is this?" I heard Fubuki say as she walked over to Yuri. "I-I'm Yuri Katuski." "Nice to meet you Yuri, I'm Kõri Fubuki." "Y-y-your last name is Kõri? Are you related to Jade Kõri?" "Yup, I'm Jades grandmother. Dmitry over there is Jades grandfather." "W-wow.." "Hehe!" "Sakura?" "Yeah Fubuki?" "Where is Jade?" "Well, he isn't here right now I gave him the day off. The reason myself and Yuri are here is because Victor, who is Yuri's coach. Had to go do something, so I was originally watching him practice. But I noticed that he was off. So I thought why not come here to eat. Not just that maybe you two can help him. If that's alright." "Mm, I think that's ok. I'll be happy to help not too sure about Dmitry thought. He can be really stubborn." "I'll help." I heard Dmitry say. "Yay!"  
While we where eating Yuri asked this, "Were you two figure skaters at one point in time?" "Yes we were, that's actually how I met Dmitry. He was a Russian figure skater. The best one for Russia at the time, and one of the best in the world. I was the best skater for Japan at the time." "Where you in the female league?" "Nope, I was in the male league. The reason I was is I wanted to show that girls can do just the same as males can." "Oh."   
"Dmitry." "Mm? Yes Sakura?" "You've been quiet." "Oh, I was just thinking. Here we are. Eisei Hana ice rink." I saw Yuri looking around. This place was slightly different than ice castle. There were crescent moons on the walls. While the lights shined on the ice nicely. "Wow.." "What do you think Yuri?" I asked with a smile on my face. "This place is... Pretty. Is this where you and Jade would practice?" "Yup, and Jades mom, Fubuki, and Dmitry." "Wow..." "Hahaha! You're way too excited." "S-sorry." "It's ok."   
As I watched Yuri practice. I saw Dmitry watching him, closely observing him. "He's scarred." "Mm, what do you mean by that?" "He's to tense. I think he's scarred of failing, so he naturally tenses. That's causes his movement to be restricted, and it cause him to worry more." "Mm." as I continued to watch Yuri, I noticed what Dmitry had been pointing out. He was to tense, and by the looks of it he was getting worried. It made me sad to see him like that. Since I watched him at last years competition, I've wanted to see him get better. I know he can, he just worries to much.  
Yuri POV  
I could hear them talking about me. But I was still to shocked by what Sakura had done so far today. I didn't know that Jades grandparents were both figure skaters, nor that Jades grandfather was Russian. But that meant Jade was a forth Russian. I was learning to much today. Still why would Sakura bring me here? Why has she been looking at me like that. But now that I think about it she's always looked at me like that-- my thoughts were interrupted by me messing up and falling flat on my face. "Owww..." "Yuri! Are you ok?" I looked up to see Sakura skating up to me. She had on skates of course. Once she helped me up, she grabbed both of my hands. "W-what are you doing Sakura?" as she gently pulled me around the rink. I noticed that she had started to hum. "What are you doing?" I asked again. "We're going to skate around the room like this. The reason is because I think it will help you. You get scared when people watch you. Maybe if I skate along side you, you'll get used to people being around. Is that ok with you?" "Y-yeah..."  
As Sakura continued to skate with me. I started to feel better I wasn't scared anymore. Or at least not as much as before. I never noticed how nice Sakura looks-- oh god I am not getting a crush on her?! Am I!? "Yuri, is something wrong? You're bright red." "N-no nothings wrong..." "Hehe. I think I know what it is. It's ok Yuri." oh god she knows?!  
Sakura POV  
Right now Yuri was a bright red. I think I know why he is too. Especially once I said something. But we should be getting home. "Yuri, I think we should start making our way back home." "Ok."  
We where on the train right now, as it came to a stop and we got off. "Yuri you can go back to the inn ok." "Ok.. But what are you doing?" "I just have to do something. See you back at the inn!" I said as I ran off. I could see Victor and.. Jade. But she was wearing girl clothes. to ice castle.  "Jade! Why are you in those clothes Victor's right next to you... Oh! You told him!" "Yes, Sakura I told him. Now be quiet!" "Ok, ok. Where did you guys go?" "To a restaurant." I heard Jade say.  
As we walked back to the inn. I noticed that both Jade and Victor seemed to be closer than before. It reminded me of Yuri. I hope I can confess to him, I really do like him. I just hope he feels the same way.  
A\N: Sorry this took sooo long. XP but yeah, this is what Sakura and Yuri did while Victor and Jade were on a date. So.. Well... Thank you all for reading so far, almost at 300 reads! This amazes me sooo much. So thank you all for reading this so far. There will be more chapters focused on Sakura and Yuri. Thank you all so much! ~ Silver Moon 


	7. Chapter 7- Jade's nightmare

Jade POV

Currently, myself, Sakura, Yuri, and Victor were all watching a horror movie. Yuri was hiding behind a pillow, while Sakura was trying to get him to look. Victor just seemed to be in aw. Myself though, was just watching the movie. When you grow up with Sakura you don't get scared from horror movies, mainly because the only reason she hasn't made me watch god knows how many movies is because we've been here. As we continued to watch the movie. Yuri screamed. "Ahhh!!" "Yuri!" I heard Sakura say to him.

Later on

After we had finished watching the movie, we all went to our separate rooms to go to bed. Once I got into my room, I took out a plain white shirt, along with plain black pants. I quickly slipped them on then sat down on my bed. I pulled my phone from my pocket, then I scrolled through my song list, I picked Duality. This song is by the band Set it Off, which also made Nightmare, the song in my program. I put my headphones in and listened to the song. 

 

_Sukoshi kagayaku hãto, brighten my world, open up this little book._

_Kage to Yami_

_"Oneesan!" Huh? I turned around to see a.. Little girl... Calling out to me, or at least I think she was calling out to me. At first, I didn't recognized her, but then, I realized who she was. It was myself. Then I saw another person, he looked to be about 18 maybe 19. Then I realized who it was, Ao, it was my big brother.. I looked over to the past version of myself saying something. "Ao-nii! Where are you going?" No... Why? Why is my head making myself see this again. This was the day Ao went to the military._

Victor POV

I slowly got up to get a drink, but as I walked down the hall, I heard a muffled sound coming from Jades room. I slowly opened her door to see her tossing and turning. She seemed to be muttering something, as I listened closer I realized that she was muttering what seemed to be someone's name. "Ao...Ao... Ao!" I looked over to see Jade moving around even more. I couldn't take seeing her suffer anymore. "Jade!" I whisper yelled. "Jade!" I said again after having no response from her before. "H-h-huh...? V-v-victor..?" "Jade.." she sounded so.. Broken... Fragile. I could also see her shaking. "Are you ok?" I asked. "U-um.. Well.... Y-y-yeah. It was just a bad dream, most likely do to the horror movie." I didn't believe that. Not for one second. "Are you sure?" "Y-yeah I'm sure."

So I ended up going to get myself some water. I checked on Jade, only to see her shivering and whimpering. I slowly went into the room, I sat down next to her. She was still mumbling the word 'Ao', I wonder who this person is.. If they are even a person. Still, I looked over at Jade. She had tear marks on her face, she seemed to still be crying. So, I gently set her in my lap. Holding her like a small child, then again she doesn't weigh very much, nor is she very tall. I gently rocked her back and forth. She seemed to be calming down. Once she was no longer crying or shaking, I gently set her down. Then quietly walked back to my own room.

Jade POV

I slowly woke up, I looked over to my clock, it was 6:40 am. I slowly got up, well I'm most likely not going to get anymore sleep. So, I might as well go ahead and take a short shower before going to the rink.

Once I got into the bathroom and started taking my shower, I was just thinking about, well anything really. Then I thought about what color my new costume should be, well I knew that it was going to be black with purple details. But I didn't know what color should go with the purple. As I continued to think about it, I had gotten out of the shower, now I was picking out my clothes to wear. Then shortly after I got them on I thought the the color blue would be nice. Blue... Blue? Blue... Ao. Ao, Ao is blue. Ao means blue.. Ao is my brother. Ao is gone. He's been gone. I miss him.. I miss him. "A-a-Ao.." I had started to cry. "Ao! Ao! Why did you leave... Why did you leave mom and dad.. Grandma and grandpa.. Me?" I didn't hear the door open. But I looked to see Ao.. How was Ao here? I don't care how he's here. He just is. "Ao!"

Victor POV

I had heard Jade yell Ao, everyone else was at a park. I had stayed behind to tell Jade. I had just got to her door to tell her when she yelled. When I went in, I saw that her eyes were red and blood shot. She called me... Ao. Then she jumped at me and hugged me. I was frozen stiff. Yeah I do enjoy hugs, but this felt different. Then I heard Jade say one little line, that line was, "A-a-Ao-nii, w-why did y-you leave m-mom and dad grandma and grandpa.. And me? Why did you have to go! Ao-nii!" "Jade, Jade look at me. I'm not Ao.. Its me Victor." "V-v-victor?" "Yes.. But Jade? Who is Ao?" I didn't know what 'nii' meant neither. But I had a feeling the two would tie together. "Ao.. Is my brother. I guess you don't know too much about honorifics, do you?" I saw Jade smile slightly. "No.. Not really." "Well... Just to let you know "nii" means brother. I guess I'm going to have to give you lessons." "Why..?" "So you don't insult someone without you knowing it." "Why do I have a feeling I already have..? And I did it to you some how..?" "Because you have. Also why are you in my room? Where's everyone else." "They're at the park, I said I would stay here to get you." "Mm, ok." "Jade... Can you please stop hugging me.. It hurts." "Ops! Sorry!" I saw Jade quickly get off me. God who knew she could hug so darn tight.

 

A\N: Thank you all sooo much! Over 400 reads! I never ever thought that any of my stories would be read at all, so this makes me sooo happy and thankful. I will be making longer chapters but it's hard to with all the other stories I have. Also I've been sick on and off and school is a buttface. So yeah, more Victor and Jade!! Yay!! But as you all saw last chapter, there will be some Sakura and Yuri chapters. Tell me what ya think about that. But thank you all for reading this far!! ~ Silver Moon 


	8. Chapter 8 ~ Park Fun, Crazyed Rival? Jade vs..... Maybe? Or is she...

Jade POV

After my little 'episode', yup, that's what I'm calling it. Myself and Victor met up with everyone else at the park. Currently, Sakura was acting like a goofball. Not really to surprising. Right now, I was sitting on a bench. Then I thought about the things that were coming up, Yuri was going to have to make it through the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship if he was going to make it to the Grand Prix Series. I truly do believe he can make it, but, if he keeps on putting himself down. He might not make it. As I continued to think, I didn't notice Sakura coming up from behind me. "Boo!" as soon as Sakura said boo, I was met with a pile of snow on top of my head and on my face. "Sakura!" I yelled. All I got from Sakura though, was just laughing. By now, even Yuri and Victor had joined in. "Oh! Is that how it's gonna be?" I asked. Then I said, "It's on!" as I threw a snow ball right at Sakura's face. Then, soon after I threw one at Victor.

We seemed to have forgotten to check the time, so whensawwe finally did, it was 12:45. When myself and Victor got here, it was only 7:15, 6:45 for everyone else. "Oh god! We sure did lose track of time!" Sakura said. "No kidding." I said back. "Well, at least we had fun! Right Yuri," I heard Victor say as he looked to the raven haired male. "Y-yeah.. I guess it was kinda fun..." "Yeah, it was fun. But I think we should be getting back to the inn." I said. "Yeah, I think you're right, Jade." Sakura said as she walked up to me. "I agree too, Yuri, you still have some practicing to do." Victor said.

Once we got back to the inn, Victor took Yuri to train. Today, I was going to practice my program, without ice. Yup, no ice. How would that work? Most people would ask me. And my answer was simple, if I can do the program on the ground. I have a higher chance of doing it on the ice. But I was still going to be 'skating' but not ice skating. I was going to be roller skating.

Later on

Once I had gotten to the small roller skating rink that Hasetsu had. I already had my own pair of roller blades. I slowly skated on to the rink. I practiced the best i could using roller blades. But, about an hour later, I heard my phone ring. Once I got back to where my stuff was, and looked at my phone, it said Sakura had just called me. I was wondering why, was something wrong? I called her back, she picked up seconds after I called her. "Jade!" I heard her yell. "Yes Sakura, is something wrong?" "T-t-there's someone here! They're saying they are you!" "...What?" "They say they're a fan, and that they are going to beat you! You need to teach this guy a lesson!" "So this person is trying to replace me?" "Yeah! They've started telling Victor and Yuri!" "Ok, ok I'm coming." "Hurry!" was what I heard right before I hung up. 

I had quickly gathered my things and booked it back to the inn. But, I didn't expected what I saw. This person had there  _hair_  like my own. Who would dye their hair bright purple on one side, then buzz cut the other and dye it black? Well... Me. But my hair was actually two toned like that, I just cut it that way. But, this guy wasn't kidding that he was going to replace me. He looked pretty much like me to the dot, but, unlike me, he had a.. Bit of weight. "You!" I looked to see the fake 'me' pointing like me, he also tried sounding like me. That didn't go to well, mainly because it made sound as if he was dying. "Mm, yes?" "I'm going to replace you!" he yelled. "Ow... I hope not.. You make me sound like a dying cat." "Err! You shut it! I challenge you, Jade Kõri! If you win, I'll never bother nor try this ever again. But, if I win, you  _never_  skate again. "Fine, I'll kick you sorry butt, Baka."

Victor POV

I've never seen Jade so mad before. Not even we she was mad at me. She? He? Ughh. I'm still not used to the fact Jades a girl, not a boy. "Heh. Guess you didn't know Jade could get this mad huh?" I looked over to see Sakura walking next to me. Currently myself Sakura and Jade are walking to ice castle. Yuri had to stay back at the inn to help, which I was fine with. We had already finished our practice for the day. Even with the late start. "She's gotten this mad before?" I asked my eyes going wide. "Yeah, but it doesn't happen too much. It takes a lot to make her this mad." "Oh.. Did that guy 'strike a cord'..?" I asked. " Yeah.. He did. Jade hates being underestimated, and you can see why." it took me a bit to realize what she had meant by that. Then, it clicked in my head. "It's because of me, isn't it?" I hadn't really thought about it this way, but with Jade being my only true rival, and me not competing this year it must be putting a bunch of stress on her.

Jade POV

I've had it! All people do is criticize me! No made what I do, or how I do it, people always have something cruel to say. Ever since Victor said he was taking the year off to coach Yuri, some people have said that Victor is just taking a break. Or that he's just getting too old, or needs more time for new ideas. But, others, the others.. Say things like 'I think that Victor is just tired of the petty thing known as his rival,  _Jade Kõri.'_ or they would say that he can't stand being around me. I just hate it... I can't take anymore...

"Jade.." I looked next to me to see Sakura walking towards me. "...Yeah?" "Um... Well, we're almost at Ice Castle. But, you don't look too good." "What do you mean by that?" "Um, well, you're really pale." "Ughh, I'm always pale, I look like an friken vampire!" "You didn't let me finish! You're even paler than usual. Your face is also really red too, and don't say, 'Well, it's cold out side, your face tends to turn red'. Because I know, for a fact, your face doesn't redden, unless you're sick!" "I'm not sick Sakura!" when I yelled that, my head pounded, I didn't notice my face coming closer to the ground, nor my vision blackening. Until it was to late. "Jade!" "Jade!!" I heard two voices yell before I compleatly lost my conscious to the black, the only words I could make come out of my mouth though, "Sakura...V-v-victor..."

I opened my eyes to see a dark room spread in front of me, almost immediately I knew I was not in Japan, nor.. Earth. "Hello." I yelped as I turned around quickly to see the pale outline of a figure. "W-who are you?" "Hehe, you don't need to know that right now, but you should know this,  _ **soon the world you know will be nothing but a mere memory, a mere dream. You are just a piece, soon, very soon, we will become one again. And I will do what I must to make things right. Even if I die again doing it. But, you won't die after all... Who says you aren't already? Or at least soon to be."**_ "W-what.. Hey!" I said as I saw the figure start to walk away, I tried tried to get up to her, but I couldn't. Then everything around me went black again.

A\N: Neeeewwww Chapter! Yay! Ok, ok, but I know I say this a lot, (on all my stories) but thank you. Thank you all sooo much. This has over 700 reads, which surprises me sooo much, but it is at this high number, to some it may not seem a lot but to me, getting over 100 reads is a lot. But thank you all, with out you all reading.. I had a feeling chapter two would not exist right now, nor would the other chapters. So thank you all! (How many times have I said thank you? XD) But, this chapter was... Different. Jade has a very special destiny or at least ability. But yeah, this chapter was filler, plot explaining kindof chapter. So yeah, hope you all enjoy! ~ Silver Moon 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts of the chapter notes about how many reads are about the original site this story is on.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura POV

"Hey, Yuri?" I said looking away from Jade. "Yeah Sakura?" he asked. "Well, I think this might be a good time to tell you something about Jade." "H-huh..? What do you mean?" "Well, Jades actually a girl. She wanted to be in the male figure skating league since she was little. She never really devolved like a normal person. Never gaining weight, growing slower than a normal person. So, that gave her the perfect chance to follow her dreams."

"S-so that's why Jade acts the way he-err her does." "Yup, but, don't go and underestimate her. Got it?" I said with a smile. "Of course!" he said back. Then we both heard a groan from Jade. The first thing I thought of spewed from my lips. "Jade, Jade, Jade are you in there?"

Jade POV

"Jade, Jade, Jade are you in there?" "H-huh..?" I said as I slowly opened my eyes. "Jade! You're awake!" I heard someone yell, then I felt arms wrap around me in a hug. Then, I noticed that is was Sakura. "Sakura..?" I asked. Finally noticing how soft my voice was, not only that though. My throat also hurt, along with my head and praticly the rest of my body. 

"What happened?" I asked looking up at Sakura and for the first time since I woke up, I noticed Victor looking at me with worry. "You collapsed. We took to to the doctor, he said you had a terrible fever. But, the last time I took your temperature, it was back down to normal." "Ok," I said, starting to recuperate. "How long have I've been asleep?" I asked, my tone back to how it normally was. "For a few days. But, you were in and out of conscious a lot." "Alright, I guess the one guy is still trying to be me?" "Y-yeah, but you don't need to-" "Well, I guess we should be getting to ice castle." I said as I got up, slipping on my jacket and shoes, walking out of the room. "Wait Jade-" "Come on Sakura, Jade seems fine." "Yeah Sakura, I have some butt to kick."

We had made it to Ice Castle by now, Sakura had told the guy to meet us here. I saw him as I walked up the steps, still wearing the costume. "It seems as if you haven't realized that you're going to lose." I said. "Hmpt, I'm not going to lose." "So you say." I sighed. "Let's get this over with." "Alrighty!" Sakura said enthused. 

"I'm going first." said the guy. "Alright, that's fine with me." Then, once the fake got onto the ice, he started out well. He was in fact, quite good. But, quite good isn't enough to beat me. The guy did multiple step sequences, along with an alright combination of spins and a quad. After he finished, Sakura said this to me, "Knock him dead, Jade!" "No need to tell me, I said as I walked onto the ice.

As I stepped onto the ice, I at first slowly skated around the rink. I slowly gained momentum, then I did a simple twirl. "Ha! Is that all you got? This is going to easier than I thought." I heard the faker say. I felt my anger start to pint up. As it did so, my moves started more interact, and more impressive. By the end of my skate, the faker was just staring at me. Then I noticed that Victor was staring too.

Later on

After the whole 'Copy Cat' thing, we went back to the inn. Victor hasn't really said anything to me since I skated. I honestly wonder that if something was wrong, or that Victor was sick. I mainly thought that he might be sick because he's usually really talkative. It was usually hard to get him to stop talking, not the other way around. "You ok Victor?" I asked, looking up towards him. "Mm? Yeah, I'm fine Jade, why do you ask?" "Nothing, just wondering." "Alright."

~°~ __

_Hey Jade, you there?_

_Huh? Yeah I'm here how are you doing,_ _Meiōsei?_

_I'm good, was visiting Russia._

_Oh? Why are you there?_

_Well, Kasei, Mokusei,Ten'nōsei, Suigin, Kinboshi, Nepuchūn, Dosei, Chikyū and myself are all visiting Sensei._

_Wait, you all are visiting Sensei without me?_

_Um, well, not exactly.._

_What do you mean by not exexactly?_

_~°~_

"Well, I mean by not exexactly because we were in Russia with Sensei, but, we came here for some training-" "You little! Meiōsei!" I yelled as I jumped at her, pulling her into a hug. "Wait, where is Sensei?" "She's downstairs, waiting." "Ok." I said as I went down the stairs. "Sensei!" I said as I practically jumped on her. "Whoa, you sure are happy to see me. It hasn't been that long has it? I saw you when you turned 18." "Aha! Sensei, that was five years ago, almost six." "Oh, oh, oh wait! I missed all you girls 21st birthday then! Have you all gone drinking before?" I heard all of the others say yes, I hadn't answered yet though.

"Aw, I think little Jadey hasn't before, Sensei." I heard Kasei say, "Shut it!" I said as my face blued. I didn't know why instead of my face reddening, it blued. "Aw, she's flustered!" Chikyū said loudly. "Well, that isn't good. Why haven't you yet?" "I never have the time," "I've  drinked before Jade." "Victor!" I yelled. "Of course you have," I said as I looked at him and then continued. "For one, you're 27, not 23. For second, I'm not like you. I have a head."

"Huh? What do you mean? I have a head too, see?" he said as he patted his head. "That's not what I meant, moron." my vein showing through my skin. "Wow, you must push her buttons really well," Mokusei spoke with a smirk. "Well, I have my was to." "VICTOR!!" I screeched.

By, now the others had decided that before we leave to go to the skating tournament Yuri had to go to, we were going to a bar. So now, Sakura the others and Sensei were all looking through my clothes, deciding what I was going to wear. Because apparently, I have no taste. I wasn't going to have as much taste cause you know I've had to fake being a boy for the last nine, nearly ten years. So, as they picked out my outfit. I felt green, they where picking very, very girly things. One thing I knew about tonight was, I had a feeling some weird stuff is going to happen. I just hope it's not to weird.

A\N: I LIVE!! I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner. I've been kinda busy, so yeah. But, thank you to all the people whom have read this story, or any of my others. ~ Silver Moon


	10. Chapter 10

A\N: This is what Jades wearing except for the fact her hair is black and purple. (As seen in chapter one) Also, something.. Will happen to Jade which will make Victor mad. Not at Jade though.

Jade POV

I couldn't believe what the others go me to wear. I felt exposed. Victor kept on looking at me funnily as well, after tomorrow we're all going to Yuris competition. But, Sakura keeps on asking me if I want to be in the pair skating competition. But with who? I haven't said yes yet, but I have a feeling something's going to happen. Soon.

"Jade!" "Huh? What Meiosei?" "Were you thinking about something?" "Yeah.. How could you tell?" "I just could, now come on. Everyone else is already going in." Meiosei held out her hand. "Right." I said taking it as we walked into the dimly lit club.

The bar was nearly completely dark except for a few dim lights. Luckily, my vision adjusted quite quickly. The sound of music filled my ears, it was loud but not loud enough to drown out the others voices. I saw Sensei and Kasei walk over to the bar, then Meiosei grabbed my arm dragging me over to the bar. "Here ya go!" Kasei said, handing me a drink. "What is it?" I asked, crinkling my nose at the prudent smell coming from the open bottle. "Beer," Kasei said back. "With the way you are, I think you'd like beer more than Sake." "Oh." I said, still starring at the bottle. Then I felt a slap on my back. 

"Come on Jade! Drink it already!" Mokusei said in her loud voice. She already seemed slightly drunk. Matter of fact, everyone  _but_  me did. Even Yuri. "Ok," I said, then I took a drink. At first, it tasted funny, but, soon after it tasted good.

Mokusei and Kasei tried getting me to drink sake, but I refuse. "Nope.. I likEee.. BeEr. It taste' good. Real good.." I said, not notice how spurred my speech was. "Geez Jade how many beers have you had?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, Jade how many have you had?" Victor asked as well. I didn't hear the worry or concern in his voice. "Mm.. Dunno' maybe one or two or three.. *hick* Maybe four? Nah I don't think I've had four.." *hick* I said as I took anthor drink. "Jade I think you've had enough," Victor said. "I think it's time to take you home." 

"Uh-uh!" I said wiggling my finger in his face. "You gonna have ta get me.. First, Roshia no shõne~" *hick* "Jade!" I heard Victor yell as I ran off. The club was very big, so it was most likely going to take awhile for Victor to find me. As I was running, I ran into something.. Err, ops, some _one._  "Sory." I said looking up at the guy. "Oh, it's fine very fine." he said looking down at me.

Victor POV

Dangit Jade.. Where are you? I thought desperately as I looked for her. She could be anywhere. I thought. I wished I didn't let her get this drunk. But, she's probably as drunk as she is because this is her first time drinking. I had drank  _some_  but, not a lot. The reason for that was I honestly wanted to be taken more seriously. I didn't start feeling this way until I started spending so much time around Yuri and Jade. Mainly Jade. I guess I just wanted her to like me more, but who could blame me?

She's pretty, no gorgeous. She's amazing at skating, a good singer.. Oh so pretty, her smile is so nice too. Her, real smile. I heard a yelp, when I looked where it came from, I saw a large looking man. He seemed to have someone pinned to the wall. Then I realized. It wasn't  _anyone_  it was Jade,  _my Jade._

The guy was trying to get her jacket off and her upper shirt off. I froze, she was trying to get free. I saw her start to cry, that's when I snapped. I punched the guy, right in the jaw. The guy fell backwards, he gripped the table with and hand. "Hey!" he said standing up, looking at me. "Wha' was that for?!" "For putting your damn filthy hands on  _my_  Jade!" "Oh? So this girls yours? Huh, next time, mark you prey." the guy said, then he left. I didn't what he meant by 'mark your prey' but, I didn't care. All I cared about was Jade. 

"V-v-victor..." I heard Jade say quietly. She was shaking, her eyes were wide and full of fear. I saw nail marks on her arms and stomach. I could tell some would bruise. "Shhh," I said gentlely pulling her jacket back over her arms. I felt her sobbing on my shoulder. She was leaning on me, so I decided on picking her up, instead of letting her walk.

I made sure to stay out of the others sights. The reason was that I didn't want to make them worry, if anything, I would tell them i told Jade back because she was tired. We had walked to the club, so I walked back with Jade in my arms. I had my face covered with a hood. When anybody tried nearing me, most likely do to the fact I held an unconscious girl. But, when they smelled the alcohol, they backed off.

I slowly made my way to my room at the inn, making sure not to wake anyone. I gently set Jade on my bed. I took off her shoes and jacket lightly. I sat them down on the dresser. I was about to leave to let her rest when her eyes gently open. "V-vice-t-tor? *h-hick*" "Yes Jade?" I asked. I slowly ran my finger across her cheek. "P-please d-don't leave m-m-me *hick* a-alo-*hick*-ne." Jade asked tears streaming down her face. I had never see her this way except when she had that dream and thought I was her brother, Ao.

"Shhh, it's ok. I won't leave you then, I'll stay right next to you." "T-thank y-y-*hick*-ou V-victor." "You don't have to thank me," I said as I sat on the bed next to her, then I pulled her into my arms. Holding her close, she snuggled closer as well. "After all, it's my pleasure. So, sleep tight, my little Jade."

Jade POV

"Mm.." I slowly opened my eyes. "W-where am I...?" I said as I slowly sat up. "Ugh..." I feel like crap.. As I continued to look around at my surroundings I realized I was in Victors room. Wait. I am in Victors room. Why am I in Victors room!!? "Ahhh!" I yelled as I fell out of the bed with I thump.

"Ow... Everything hurts so much... Why..?" "Jade!" I heard Victors voice as he ran to the room. He helped me up. "What happened...? Why was I in your bed Victor..?" I asked, head still pounding like a fire truck. "

"Well, let's just say some thing happen and I took you home.." "Ok.. If you say so." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"But, um, I suggest you start to get ready because soon we're all going to be heading out to get to the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship." "H-Hai, I'll be ready in a bit. Ok?" "Alright."

A\N: Boop new chapter! Yay! Thank you to all that have read this so far, and now the story line will be back on track with the anime. Ok, after the main YOI plot line, I will still continue but in my own way. Both Future of The Ice and this story take place at the same time. Also, this will kinda be an Au feel based off of persona and other things, so their will be some magic and other phenomenon. Like, runes will be big in this, but it will still have ice skating. So, thank you all for reading so far and some charter info will be made up (because other the the two Yuris and really Victor, the others really don't have complex story nor personalities.) also, I may be making a third story pov of ice gem known as Before The Ice Gem. It will mainly be focused on Dmitry (Jades grandfather) when he was sixteen, along with Fubuki (Jades grandmother) and others. ~ Silver Moon 


	11. Chapter 11

Jade POV

Once we got to the compititon, I saw a younger boy with messy dirty blonde hair with a piece of red dyed hair in the front. He had fanned over Yuri even though he had scored higher than Yuri at some point. The kids name turns out to be Kenjirou Minami, last season he had placed third as a junior at the Japanese Nationals.

Though, he still looked up to Yuri. But, Yuri didn't really act back. He was distant. I could tell that it hurt the younger boy to see his idol look as if he didn't care. So, I walked over to him.

"Hi, you're Minami right?" I asked from behind. "Yeah I'm him-" he said as he turned around. "J-jade Kõri.." he said eyes wide in surprise. "Yup, the one and only." I said, then I continued. "By the way, don't think that Yuri dislikes you, he's just.. Shy." "What do you mean?" "Well, he hasn't gotten completely over his loss last year. Right now I think he may just be a little to focused on not messing up. But, good luck to you, Minami." "T-thank y-you." he said. "Your welcome." I said as I walked away.

I had walked up to stand next to Victor. They were about to place spots. Yuri had to go first, I could tell that he was scared. Because he was shaking so badly, and he looked as if he was about to break out bawling. Once Yuri came over Victor told him not to be scared, nor worry. He also told him to be nice to Minami.

So, before he got onto the ice, he slapped Minami on the back. He looked ready to burst into tears, happy tears. Then, Yuri started. He did really well, I could tell he had more confidence in himself now. His score ended up being 94.36, which beat his previous personal best by over 10 points for his short program. Impressive.

"Wow!! Yuri, you did amazing!" said Sakura. "Yeah, good job Yuri." I said to him. "T-thanks, Sakura, Jade." When I had passed out at Ice Castle, Sakura and Victor told Yuri that I was a girl. I could tell he was still getting used to it, but he had said that now everything makes so much more sense to him. Which I can understand completely.

No one else got even at lest ten points less than Yuri, so, currently Yuri was in first, Minami in second. Then Fujiwara Hikaru, then Omiki Yuuto in last. Yuto. That name sounds familiar but I don't know why, ehh, probably just my head messing with me again.

"Jade!~" I looked over to see Victor running towards me. I just moved to the side as he then fell over. "Jade~ why are you so cruel?" he said. "Shut up, my head still hurts." and that wasn't a lie, my head was still pounding. I also felt like crap. But, I had to suck it up like a cupcake. But I still wonder why in the name of Irene I woke up in Victors bed. Not just that, I have little nail shaped bruises on my arms and stomach. 

I don't think that Victor caused that though. That would be the complete opposite of his light-hearted nature. But, still i think he knows who did it. Then I just walked away with out him seeing me. Shortly after I started to poke my side. Flinching in pain each time I touched a bruise.

Victor POV

I was really proud of Yuri, he did so well earlier. I saw Sakura hugging Yuri, I could tell he was flustered but happy too. I could tell that Yuri had a thing for Sakura, it was quite obvious. And by the way Sakura acts back, she might share the same feelings towards him. Oh how love is! I thought, smiling like a fool on the inside.

As I was looking for Jade I found her poking at her side. Flinching every time she more or likely touched a bruise. I still haven't told her how she got them, she was quite irritated at me about that. "Jade!" I said walking up to her. I saw her look up. "Hey, Victor." she said back. "Yuri did really well, he beat his personal best by over ten points for the short program." Jade then said. "Wait.. He did?" "Yes, you Baka."

"I've gotta go, see you in a bit." "Wait, were are you going?" I asked. "Just to get a drink. Don't be a worrier." "Ok.." I said. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about this.

Jade POV

As I walked over to the nearest fountain, a small girl and an older boy came up to me. "Um, hi, my name's Hayden and this is Yukihime. Yuki is a really big fan and wanted to give you something." after the boy said that, the small girl held out a ring. (Ring in picture)  "Here!" she said in a happy voice. Then she gently took my finger and put the ring on. 

"Thank you." I said then I hugged her. "Hehe, your welcome!" "Well, Yukihime, we should be going. Thank you for your time Mr. Kõri." "No problem." I said as they walked away. But shortly after they did, I felt a wave of nausea. I gripped my head as my vision swirled. Once the wave had came and gone, I walked back to see a worried Victor. "Hey Jade, are you alright? What took you so long?" he asked.

"A couple of fans were there and gave me this," I said holding up my hand to show him the ring on my left hand middle finger. "It was a boy and his little sister." I said. "Ok, but are you sure you're ok? You don't look to good." he said with worry in his tone. "I'm fine!" I yelled at him. After doing so, my I lost my balance and face plated into Victors chest. "Jade! Are you ok?" I looked up to see Victor starring at me. "Yes, I'm fine Victor," as I said so I gently pushed myself up off of him. "My head is just messing with me, that's all." I said.

But once I got to standing, my knees felt weak and my vision blurred. All I remember next was Victor diving to catch me.

Victor POV

I could tell that something was worn with Jade, but I couldn't tell what. But once she fainted I knew it was bad. I just hope it blows over soon

A\N: Whelp, here we go! I'm not good at describing things, so sorry about that. But finally I'm moving along. Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far!! ~ Silver Moon 


End file.
